Written On My Heart
by SoulTattoo
Summary: Full summary inside. So much hate revolving around Hogwarts Castle, and thanks to one of Dumbledore's brilliant ideas, he has decided to give the students a new course that one will never forget... [A Draco/Hermione story]
1. Unexpected Game

****

Title: Written On My Heart

  
**Author name:** SoulTattoo  
  
**Category:** Romance/Humour/Angst

  
**Summary:** With all these '**Hate**' and '**Dark Arts**' advancing in the wizarding world, Hogwarts has decided tp set up and experiment with a new enrichment course for all Gryffindor and Slytherin students to experience and learn the meaning of '**Love**'. In this story, it shows how the relationship between a certain Gryffindor Prefect and Slytherin Prefect progress during the short six months. A Draco/Hermione story.

  
**DISCLAIMER:** Hers, not mine. Hers, not mine. Just keep repeating that in my head and everything will go perfectly fine.

****

Author's Note: Read. Tell me what's wrong. Stupid plot, but I just had to write this. Click on the 'Submit A Review' button after you are done reading. Thank you very much.

Okay. I've revised the first chapter and changed some parts of it to synchronise with the _fifth_ book, and I'll be doing some minor changes here and there. 

****

Chapter 1

Students enthusiastically filed into the classrooms, different kind of smiles plastered on their faces. Some had grim ones, others had joyous ones, while most had curious looks written all over their faces. 

This new enrichment course was going to be a new experience for all the students. Ever since Voldemort had risen once again, love disappeared into the air. Only clouds of hate and suspicion hung low everywhere in the castle, waiting to possess the soul of an innocent student. The rivalry between the Slytherins and Gryffindors grew worse each day, and the taunting words spat to each other brought shivers down one spine and tears to some gullible first years. 

In the most recent years, Voldemort was not only someone who was feared greatly, but also gradually turned to be someone to be worshipped wholeheartedly. Support for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came especially from the Slytherins, where a couple of the seventh years already had the Dark Mark implanted on their left upper arms. Their respect for Lord Voldemort slowly rose to deep admiration, which led to a sudden yet passionate obssession and yearn for the power to control the rest of the world.

This was when Albus Dumbledore came up with a brilliant idea, an inspiration to bring back **love** into the Hogwarts environment once again. He decided to experiment a little bit with this certain course, which would only last for a short six months. Only Slytherins and Gryffindors were entitled to experience this course, since both were the only two houses which held everlasting bitter rivalry against each other. At first, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were slightly disheartened by the fact that they could not participate. However, after some serious consideration, they managed to reassure themselves that they were not missing anything out, but instead had more time to concentrate on their studies.

It was the first day of lessons, and the students were still unsure of how the professor looked like. Was it a new one, or just one of the boring old ones? Was it a pretty young lady or a dark, handsome young man... or perhaps neither. Endless questions were swimming inside the students heads, and they secretly cursed Dumbledore silently in their heads for not revealing more information regarding this certain enrichment course.

A certain Gryffindor Prefect who sat at the front row of the classroom with her two best friends had a worried expression on her face, and her head was rested gently on her hand while her elbow grazed the desk. Meanwhile, her fingers seemed to enjoy themselves between her teeth, which was chattering silently.

"Chill, Hermione, it's just another lesson." Harry eyed her weirdly, while Ron slumped over the long desk, his two palms resting lazily on his cheeks as he sulked angrily, mumbling words which sounded like, "Oh no... not another subject... how can my little brain take it... what if the teacher is as ugly as Trelawny?"

Hermione glanced over at Ron's direction for a short while, an annoyed expression loomed over her face, "that's nothing, Ron! There are better things to worry about, like 'what if the teacher doesn't like us?' or 'what if the teacher doesn't give us homework?'"

Ron rasied his head up slightly, though never lifting it from his hands. He strained to take a look at Hermione, and shot her a glare, before continuing to stare blankly to space and carrying on with his ranting.

Harry glanced helplessly between his two best friends, but that didn't last too long. A few moments later, Draco Malfoy, followed by Blaise Zambini sauntered into the classroom, sharing their thoughts loudly with the rest of the students in the classroom.

"Leave it to Dumbledore, always having brilliant ideas. This is just another one of his creations," Draco spat sardonically to his friend.

Blaise nodded in agreement, ebony hair falling into his eyes, "I agree! This whole thing is just a waste of time."

Hearing this caused Harry and Hermione to flinch slightly. Harry whispered to her, "Someone ought to shut their mouths for them." His tone was acrimonious.

Hermione balled up her fists, and nodded, "My sentiments exactly!" Her eyes wandered towards the two Slytherin boys and soon were fixated on Draco as he walked past their table, his cold silvery gaze never lifting from her warm amber one. 

Scowling slightly, she forced her eyes away from his and turned her attention towards Harry, while stealthily watching Draco from the corner of her eyes, taking his seat between Crabbe and Goyle at the back of the room.

Before she could open her mouth to start a simple conversation with Harry, Hermione felt a gentle breeze sweep past her, causing her to tremble slightly. Brushing a stray strand of brown hair behind her ears, she looked around the classroom, checking to see if the new teacher had entered the room.

_Since a long time ago, many people have searched for the meaning of love. But even the great philosophers, with their profound definitions, could not fully touch its true essence.So, what actually is this certain word, **love**? _

A soothing yet mysterious voice filled the room, and it touched many souls in the room. The voice was not shrill, neither too deep, but the words were eloquently expressed to the audience below. 

It sounded almost like a female.

As curiosity overwhelmed them, several students turned their heads and glanced around the room, searching for any signs of the new professor. Unfortunately, there were none.

The voice continued its speech again...

__

Love cannot be seen. It is hidden and felt only in your hearts. It only reveals itself when someone loves them truly. That's right. All of you can't see me, but can only hear the sound of my voice. However, you can only see me when you truly understand the meaning of love. Meanwhile, you can address me by calling me Professor Love. 

The Gryffindor boys pretended to swoon, while the Slytherin boys raised the eyebrows with a quizzical expression on their faces. Neville looked like he was about to faint, while Pansy had scrunched up her face as if she was about to puke. 

The voice started again, her tone which was more smooth and gentle. 

_Some say that '**love** is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies', while others say, 'the sweetest joy, the wildest woe is love'. Love is something that cannot be defined, but must be felt from deep in your body, your very soul. Hate, however, is something possessive, and keeps you away from the good. It is like a virus,, seizing any good opportunity to corrupt your brain, torturing your conscience, killing it slowly –_

And at that very moment, all the Gryffindors immediately turned their heads to stare at Draco Malfoy, who in return gave them a sinister smirk.

__

- And softly.

The voice suddenly jumped to a higher tone, sounding more vibrant and energetic.

_That's why, boys and girls from Slytherin and Gryffindor, the main objective why both of you are here together in this course is to learn how to dispose the hatred that is filled inside your hearts, and learn to unleash the unconditional love that is embedded deep in your hearts..._

Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered under his breath, "what a nutty professor. Can you imagine Slytherin and Gryffindor learning to love and understand each other? Man, do I love to see when that day comes," he scoffed, pretending to choke on his saliva. Harry just laughed along with him while Hermione shot an irritated look at the both of them, a finger placed on her lips to ask them to keep both their mouths shut.

_I'll be splitting both houses up, regardless of all your pleas, so I don't expect anyone of you to know each other. Throughout the lesson, you'll learn to work with your partner, and I do hope that there would be great outcomes by the end of the six month course._

Everyone in the classroom groaned and grumbled, obviously displeased when Professor Love told them that there would be lots of pair work involving the two different houses.

_Millicent Bulstrode and Dean Thomas..._

"DAMN!" Dean cursed loudly, squeezing his book tightly in his hands as eyes burnt with frustration and anger, "Of all the Slytherin girls, why did it have to be her? At least Pansy would be a better catch!"

Seamus stifled a snigger and playfully nudged his best friend in the ribs. The look on Millicent's face was priceless! The horrified look implanted on her face caused the whole room to burst into laughter. Even the Slytherins. 

_Seamus Finnigan and Blaise Zambini... _

"A boy, Professor Love?" Both boys sighed dejectedly at the same time.

"Hey Dean, at least you **sure** got a better catch than me," Seamus added, his eyebrows wriggling up and down, "you got a girl while I got a boy."

__

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy...

Draco cleared his throat loudly, his long and slender fingers pointing towards Hermione. Everyone turned to gawk at him while he stood up and spoke. "Me.. with that mudblood? You've got to be kidding!"

Harry stood up defensively, "Hermione is not a mudblood!" 

Meanwhile, Ron also pushed his chair back with a loud screech and pulled out his wand. Seamus and Dean had to rush forward to stop him from doing anything rash. Hermione just sat in her seat, her eyes wide open in surprise, "Ron, Harry. It's okay. I'm immune to all his vicious remarks about me."

"Well," Ron's face flushed with fury, "I'll get him one day. Just he wait."

Hermione licked her lips hastily and told Ron in a serious tone, "I mean it, Ron. I'll report you if you do."

"You're no fun..." Before he could finish his sentence, Ron was interrupted by Professor Love.

_If you wish to continue with this senseless bickering, I would suggest that the both of you could step outside of the classroom to resolve your disagreements. If not, please pay attention while I go on with the list._

Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson...

"Not a Weasley..." Pansy whined to Millicent. She sent a hopeful gaze towards Draco's direction, and all she received was a nonchalant shrug. 

"At least he is better than Thomas," Millicent retorted back into Pansy's ear.

Hermione snuggled her head into her arms as she sprawled her head onto her desk. _Man... this was sure going to be one long day..._

****

??

review. review. review. 


	2. At The Beginning

****

Title: Written On My Heart

  
**Author name:** SoulTattoo  
  
**Category:** Romance/Humour/Angst

  
**Summary:** With all these '**Hate**' and '**Dark Arts**' advancing in the wizarding world, Hogwarts has decided tp set up and experiment with a new enrichment course for all Gryffindor and Slytherin students to experience and learn the meaning of '**Love**'. In this story, it shows how the relationship between a certain Gryffindor Prefect and Slytherin Prefect progress during the short six months. A Draco/Hermione story.

  
**DISCLAIMER:** Hers, not mine. Hers, not mine. Just keep repeating that in my head and everything will go perfectly fine.

****

Author's Note: Woah. You guys are cool folks. Thanks for reviewing! Hehe. Love ya! Too lazy to write a dedication.. but thanks for stating your opinions on this fic.. I'll just answer all those with questions.. =)

Naru Taru : Hmm.. Okay.. Maybe Prof. Love was a lame idea, but that was the only name that came onto my mind.

Red Of Rose : Oh, it's really easy. If you choose it as a '.doc' file, the **bold** and _italics_ won't appear. But if you save the file as '.htm or .html' file, the **bold **and _italics_ will appear here on ffnet.

C.G. : It was obvious? Darn. Well, yup. I love their songs! Ehehehe. 

Catgrl52 : Blaise is a girl? Whoops. I didn't know that.. always thought he/she was a boy. I need to catch up on my reading. Well, just imagine him as a boy in this fic ;) 

Yep, I know that HP & Order of Pheonix is out, But, I haven't read it finish yet, and I only know that Ron and Pansy are prefects. So, if there are some flints here and there, or just don't make sense, just bear with me. Once I'm done with the 5th book, I'll see what I can edit with the chapter.

****

Who will the famous Harry Potter partner??? Wait and see...

****

Chapter 2

_This is an unusual case.. since Ms Patil is in the Hospital Wing today..._

"Oh... no... no...," Harry kept mumbling as he slouched on the desk, his head hidden under his arms, "this can't be happening..." 

"What's your problem, Harry? Nothing can be as bad as me partnering that – that pug faced witch! Or Hermione with that I-hate-mudbloods-ferret-boy!" Ron whispered over to Harry.

_Harry Potter will have the honour to partner both Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle for today! _

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**" 

_You've got a problem with that, Mr Potter? _

"No, Professor." Harry response was muffled, "in fact, this arrangement sounds heavenly perfect!" The tone of his voice showed fake enthusiasm. 

_Excellent! Everybody, please go to your respective partners now and we'll continue from there! _

"Crap. I knew that she hated me right from the start..." Harry moaned to his two best friends.

"Relax dude, they are both just a bunch of dumb dorks who can't tell the difference between a Death Eater and an Auror. A simple word like 'hello' can leave them in awe for ten days. Besides, you only need to deal with them for... two hours." Ron gave Harry a lopsided grin, punching him lightly in the shoulder as a sign of comfort and support. 

"Good luck with those creeps, Harry!" Seamus yelled over his shoulder as he made his way to Blaise.

Harry couldn't help but smile when his Gryffindor mates went over to wish him luck, and he thanked everyone of them, and even jokingly bragged, "oh, those two cronies are a piece of cake." 

Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins, who were at the other side of the room, glared at Harry Potter, silver-grey eyes gleaming with jealousy at the sight of Potter receiving so much attention. He smoothed out the creases on his robes, and sat a bit straighter, eyes never leaving the Boy Who Lived. 

"This is an enrichment course, not some fashion parade show," Draco drawled languidly, his lips slowly curling up into his usual sneer. 

The Gryffindors swiftly turned to glare at the smirking Slytherin, and Harry retorted back, "You should be happy that you're working with Hermione, someone who actually knows her work." 

"You – comparing me with a... mudblood?" Draco scoffed, "Set your facts right, Potter. A pureblood like me can never be compared to such filth!" 

"Right for once, Malfoy," Harry nodded his head, anger bursting in his throat, "Hermione is _too_ _good_ for you!" 

"It's Hermi-o-ninny, Harry!" Seamus quipped. 

"**SEAMUS!**" The Gryffindors shot him a death glare.

Seamus shot both his hands up as a sign of surrender, but a cheeky grin still lingered on his face. 

Meanwhile, the Slytherins burst into laughter. As soon as the laughter started, it stopped. The only sounds you could hear were from Crabbe and Goyle, who were rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs as they panted heavily, making snorting voices.

**"CRABBE! GOYLE!**" Draco hissed, kicking the both of them hard in the ribs, "Get up **NOW!!!**"

The rest of the Slytherins backed away from the three as quickly as they could. Whenever Draco Malfoy was angry, it was best that he was left undisturbed. 

"What's next?" Hermione grumbled, focusing her attention on Seamus' head, which was directly in front of her. 

"Will you ever shut up, Granger?" Draco barked and gave her an annoyed glance, "you sound like a cat screeching in pain!" 

"Thanks," Hermione's voice dripped with sarcasm, "I'll take that as a compliment." She paused a while and continued, "Can't believe that I have to work with you, of all people." 

"I should say that I'm overjoyed to be working with you too, _mudblood_," Draco clenched his fists, knuckles cracking viciously. 

"Shut up, Malfoy! If you dare bother Hermione again..." A voice sounded choked from behind. 

Draco raised a perturbed eyebrow to have a good look at the person behind him, and replied with a stoic expression on his face, "Oh it's the _Weasley_. Always sticking his nose in places he shouldn't. Nothing unusual for people his kind who are _poor_, and _loves muggles_." 

"Bloody hell," Ron growled, pushing the chair back forcefully. He leaned closer towards Draco, eyes raging with fire, "What did you say?" 

__

What did I say about fights and arguments? Get into your seat right now, Mr Weasley! Shame on you, for showing such a violent attitude for a prefect, Mr Weasley! Though I won't deduct points from your houses, I'll give out punishments which won't be very pleasant for you and your partner. 

Everyone in the room immediately stopped their bickerings with their respective partners, bored expressions written on their faces since they had nothing better to do now. Pushing her chair further away Malfoy, Hermione twiddled her fingers around her frizzy hair, and looked over at Harry's direction.

There Harry sat between Crabbe and Goyle in the third row, a pained look loomed over his face. But his eyes brightened up when he saw that Dean was sitting behind him, while Lavender in front of him. Feeling Hermione's eyes on him, he gave her one of his encouraging smiles, and winked at her. 

"How quaint, Granger. You've actually gotten yourself a boyfriend! Pretty amazing ability for a person like you." Draco, who had been eyeing the both of them, sniggered softly. 

"_What?_" Hermione's face turned crimson red, and she hid her embarrassed beet root face into her hands. 

Draco leaned towards her and pryed her hands from her face, breathing into her face as his wide hardened silvery eyes looked into her warm hazel ones, "Do you _really_ like Potter?" He asked. 

"No, and go away, Malfoy!" Hermione growled, looking back blankly at him, before swatting his arm away and dragging her chair further away form his. 

"Getting touchy, aren't we?" Draco resumed to his normal drawl, as he pulled away, wiping his hands disgustedly with his robes.

"Five points _from_ Slytherin," Someone declared loudly. Both turning around abruptly, Draco and Hermione found out who the voice belonged to – Ron Weasley, who was grinning triumphantly away, pointing to his Prefect Badge.

The Slytherins gasped mockingly, while Pansy shrieked in a high-pitched tone, "You can't deduct points, you dope!" Draco looked rather amused at the scene happening in the classroom as he relaxed into the chair. 

__

Today in class, we'll have a short session of the game treasure hunt around Hogwarts Castle. Both your partner and you will have to work together and try to be the fastest team to complete this hunt. First team to arrive back at this room after the hunt will receive a surprise. The rest... I'll think of something. In a few seconds, a leaflet containing the first clue will float down onto your table. Once you grab it, you're free to begin. Furthermore, if you don't come back here in one and a half hours time, you will suffer with your partner. Remember, this is a team effort.

"How wonderful," Draco commented as he opened his mouth to let out a huge yawn,"Could this lame course ever get any more exciting?"

__

Scoff if you must, Mr. Malfoy. 

Meanwhile, Dean Thomas was jumping energetically on his stool, trying desperately to reach for the parchment that was slowly drifting away from his hands. Beside him, Millicent Bulstrode was yelling obscenities at him, gesticulating her arms furiously at his rowdy behaviour. 

Harry was slumping in his seat, a bored expression on his face as he tapped his fingers lazily on the table. Crabbe and Goyle, who were next to him were pointing towards the bewitched ceiling, evidently awed and surprised to see parchments falling from above. 

Ron and Pansy, who were at the other end, were bickering.

"Seen anything yet, Weasley?" Pansy sneered. 

"Seen - no. Heard - yes." Ron replied stolidly. 

"Heard – heard what?" Pansy tried to look nonchalant, but panic was slowly creeping behind her. 

"The shrill cackle that you call your voice," Ron shrugged his shoulders and easily snatched the parchment that landed on his lap. 

"Can you at least make an effort to take the parchment?" Hermione stamped her feet in frustration, "Nearly everyone has disappeared with the first clue."

"Hey, instead of standing there acting like a little mudblood, why don't you at least make an effort to take it yourself, Granger?" Draco defended derisively.

"Urgh!" The noise let out from Hermione's gritted teeth, fists clenched tightly at her sides, and hair as frizzy as ever. 

Just then, the little piece of parchment fell promptly on Draco's lap before he could open his mouth to spit his insults at Hermione. 

"I'm glad that even this parchment can differentiate the status between a pure-blooded wizard and a mudblood." Draco smiled thinly as he picked up the parchment made his way out of the classroom. 

"Give it to me," Hermione said bossily as she made an attempt to snatch the parchment from his hands.

"No." Draco replied firmly.

"We have to work together, remember?" She had a taut expression on her face, and felt like wringing his neck at that very moment, "these minor things would be included in our report for the NEWTs." 

Draco stared at her blankly for a moment, before stuffing the parchment in her hands, "Take it, mudblood. And don't talk to me when you're done reading." 

"_A place to see, a place to meet – Stars shining brightly, next to the moon,_" Hermione read out loud, and she lifted her head with her eyes sparkling brightly as she looked over at Draco, "This is easy! The Astronomy Tower! The words faded out, and new words slowly emerged, -_ Find the snake skin_." 

"Hurry up, Malfoy! We need to get there before the others!" Hermione tugged him on the sleeve.

"Get your filthy hands of me, mudblood," Draco scoffed, brushing off the 'dirt' from his sleeves, "Who cares whether we get there first or not?"

Tears clouding in her eyes, Hermione blinked them back forcefully, and ignoring Draco, she broke into a run. 

Draco's face broke into a grin and he sighed, _finally got rid of that annoying mudblood. Run all you want Granger, you can't complete this stupid hunt without me._

****

review. review. review. 


	3. Is Patience Still Waiting

****

Title: Written On My Heart

  
**Author name:** SoulTattoo  
  
**Category:** Romance/Humour/Angst

  
**Summary:** With all these '**Hate**' and '**Dark Arts**' advancing in the wizarding world, Hogwarts has decided tp set up and experiment with a new enrichment course for all Gryffindor and Slytherin students to experience and learn the meaning of '**Love**'. In this story, it shows how the relationship between a certain Gryffindor Prefect and Slytherin Prefect progress during the short six months. A Draco/Hermione story.

  
**DISCLAIMER:** Hers, not mine. Hers, not mine. Just keep repeating that in my head and everything will go perfectly fine.

****

Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! All reviews are greatly appreciated. But, like I said before, when I wrote the 2nd chapter, I had not completely read finish the fifth book yet, so please excuse me for the mistakes I made in the previous chapter, because, now that I'm finally done with it, I realized that prefects ain't suppose to take away points from houses. As usual, being so blur, I didn't know. Now.. As requested, a new chapter.. 

****

Chapter 3

Hermione stomped down the hallways, obviously hurt and angered by what Malfoy had said. This had not been the first time that those words had came out from his mouth, but Hermione had enough of Malfoy's taunts and insults. _So what if I am a damn filthy mudblood? So what? At least I'm smarter than you, loser!_

She sneaked a glance over a shoulder. Thank goodness he was not trailing after her. 

Now that she was alone, with the parchment in her trembling hands, she slowly cooled herself down, and blinked away those tears. After all, what Malfoy said was not true, she rationaled, he just said it to make himself feel better and superior. Feeling satisfied for only a few seonds, however, another worry flashed across her mind. 

_Now what?_ She sighed. With Malfoy gone, the hunt could not be completed, and if the hunt was not completed, let alone started, Professor Love would not give them a good report, which would later on affect her NEWTs!

As NEWTs crossed her mind, Hermione's brow furrowed in frustration. _Where the hell is he?_ As though answering her thoughts, he suddenly appeared from behind the shadows, sneering with a look of satisfaction painted on his face. 

"Yes, I'm here Granger," He said in a somewhat haughty manner, waving his hands as though he was dismissing a house elf, "But the reason why I followed you is **not** to apologize to you, but is regarding the report you told me that was to be included in the NEWTs-"

"- Therefore it would be pleasantly better for us to learn how to communicate and compromise together properly." He finished with a smug look on his face.

"Okay. Whatever." Hermione muttered, "Like I said before, the first item is found in the Astronomy Tower, where the second clue is yet to be found. So, hurry up." 

Draco made a grunting noise, and stuffed both his hands into his pockets, his voice showing traces of boredom as he yawned loudly, "Go on, lead the way."

"Can you at least walk _faster_, Malfoy?" Hermione huffed. With Malfoy strolling at this speed, they would probably finish the hunt after dawn. Then, something in her head lit up, "Remember, if we were the first team, we _could_ have a good report..."

That got Draco to move his legs faster. 

"Ah-hah! There it is, Malfoy!" Hermione announced gleefully, pointing at the pot and box that was situated in the middle of the Astronomy Tower.

"Yes, Granger. I noticed," He snorted, "You're making a fool out of me." 

Conjuring up a small chest with her wand, Hermione picked up a snake skin and placed it slowly and carefully into the chest, choosing to ignore Draco's snide remark. _Slippery and icky,_ she scrunched up her nose, _stinks too, reminds me of someone familiar... someone by the name of Draco Malfoy_. 

"_Mobiliarbus!_" Hermione whispered, and the chest floated beside her. Satisfied that her spell had worked, she opened up the box and scooped out the next clue. 

As she read the riddle, she felt Draco slowly walking up beside her, his chest pressing lightly against her back softly, and his warm breath felt at the side of her neck, giving her a tingling sensation. 

"The Quidditch Field," he declared when he saw Hermione's puzzled look, "It figures." Then, he blinked again in shock as the words disappeared, forming a new sentence, _find the boomslang skin_. 

"I'll take the chest," Draco offered suddenly, as he swiftly caught it in his hands, and turned around, heels clicking softly as he walked down the hallway. Hermione just followed him, skipping a few steps to catch up with his fast footsteps. 

Alas, Draco and Hermione strolled back into the classroom after they had completed the treasure hunt, a look of horror both casted upon their faces. _Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson had beat them to it!_

Draco was speechless for moment, then turned to an equally surprised Hermione, "What's the meaning of this, Granger? I thought that you were very confident of us clinching first place in this hunt?" He whispered dangerously.

"I didn't exactly say that, Malfoy!" Hermione spoke defensively, "Besides, second place is not too bad, especially since we were forced to figure out those riddles together!" Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest. She never ever would have thought that Ron and Pansy would actually beat her to it!

"Malfoys. Don't. Settle. For. Second. Place. My dear mudblood," Draco growled under his breath. 

"Well, it's time you _Malfoys _did," She retorted, "After all, ever since _everyone_ knew that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater and thrown into Azkaban, it's time you've learnt that your family name is ruined... _destroyed_." 

Red suffused into Draco's cheeks as the words Hermione had said replayed in his head. Fighting to keep back the emotions that was trying to surge out of him, he licked his lips viciously and with a darkened expression on his face, leered directly into her face, "Never mention my father's or family name in front of me again, or I may do something you'll regret forever, mudblood." 

"Whatever," Hermione replied placidly. Though Malfoy's words had mentally affected her, she refused to show any visible reactions that might please him. 

_Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, kindly place your cage on my table._

Both of them desultorily walked towards the teacher's table and dumped the cage forcefully, before dragging their feet toward their seats. Hermione was busy doing anything that would Draco's eyes, while the Draco, on the other hand, had a sinister look on his face, deep in his thoughts while he stared stoically into space. 

Before Hermione plopped herself onto the stool, she made sure that her seat was pushed slightly further away her partner. At the exact same moment, someone tapped onto her shoulder from behind. 

"_What?!_" Hermione jumped on her seat suddenly as she turned around, "Oh, Ron!"

"You'll never believe my luck, Hermione." Ron said sulkily, biting his lip as he spoke, "You know the prize that the Professor Love told us if we managed to complete the hunt as first place?"

Hermione had a puzzled look, but she nodded her head and asked Ron to continue. 

"Well, I have to spend this weekend with Pansy Parkinson in Hogsmeade." He sighed dejectedly, and shoved a piece of parchment into her hands, "Here, read it." 

__

To Mr. Ron Weasley and Ms. Pansy Parkinson, 

_Congratulations in making first place in this treasure hunt! As an appreciation for participating in this game so enthusiastically, I have decided to reward both of you by giving you a treat at the Three Broomsticks on this coming Saturday, where everything is on the house! I really hope that this would further improve on your friendship and getting to know of each other._

Signed by,

Adeline Amour 

Hermione reread the letter before handing it back to him, "Is she for real? You are forced to spend one whole long Saturday _with_ that Parkinson girl? Ron, that's terrible!" 

"You can say that again, Hermione," Ron grumbled.

Hermione glanced over at Pansy Parksinson's direction, where she was busy admiring her gothic black nails, "How did you manage to work -"

Before she could complete her sentence, a lazy drawl was calling out to her, "Granger."

Hermione deftly turned around and shot a death glare at the owner of the voice, "What, Malfoy? Got any manners left in you? Can't you see that I'm talking to Ron?" 

"You might want to see what the professor had to say." He spoke languidly, adding, "Don't get your filthy hands all over the piece of parchment, unless you would perhaps decide to keep it." Smiling sweetly at her, he turned his attention back to Pansy Parkinson. 

__

To Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger,

Great job doing the hunt. Hope that you had a great time! [Yeah right, Hermione rolled her eyes.]_ Congratulations for making it second, and I sincerely do know that you and your partner could have done better than this. Please stay back after this._

Adeline Amour

After Hermione had read finish the letter to Ron, several pairs had entered the classroom. And most of their faces were either contorted into fury and disgust, or were still quarrelling among each other. Only Harry, Crabbe and Goyle were not bickering among each other. Harry was visibly worn out, while Crabbe and Goyle had perplexed expressions fixated on their faces. 

"Looks like Harry also didn't have the time of his life either," Ron whispered over Hermione's shoulder. 

After every student had returned back to the classroom (Seamus and Blaise were the last team to arrive) and their items inspected by Professor Love, they quickly grabbed their books from the table and hurried out of the classroom. Each in their mind, thinking joyously, _finally.. I'm Slytherin/Gryffindor-free! Those two hours really sucked big time. _

While Hermione waved Harry and Ron to go off to their next lessons first, Draco was glaring at her with the corner of his eye. Crabbe and Goyle were to busy picking up their scrolls and parchment that they had accidentally dropped onto the floor, that they did not notice that he was standing beside them. 

As both Draco and Hermione approached the teacher's table, a stern voice from above spoke.

_I assume that as Prefects, you should by now know that keeping the noise level down and showing a good example to your peers is something that should ought to be done. However, both of you have put on a disappointing behaviour today, and I'm terribly shocked by this. Words such as 'mudblood' and badmouthing of family names are profanities in my opinion. Therefore, I sincerely hope that such things would not **ever** happen again. Thank you. However, both of you have kindly volunteered to tutor the second years of Slytherin and Gryffindor in Potions and Transfiguration for two hours during the next two months. You can start tomorrow at the Great Hall at eight in the evening. _

Hermione tilted her head down shamefully, and nodded solemnly. Draco, however, scowled at teacher's table in disgust, muttering something like '... Wait to I tell Father...' under his breath. Draco, 'being the perfect gentleman', allowed Hermione to walk out of the classroom first, as he trailed slowly behind, a weary expression loomed over his face. One hand carrying his schoolbag, while the other one held the time table for the week. _Next lesson – Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs. Oh great!_

****

review. review. review.


End file.
